This invention relates generally to the field of disposable containers for comestible fluids such as soft drinks and the like, and more particularly to an improved impregnated paper type commonly used in fast food establishments for consumption on or off the premises. Typically, such containers are in the form of a frusto-conically shaped cup having a planar bottom wall sealed to a tapered side wall adjacent a lower edge thereof, the side wall terminating at an upper end thereof in a rolled bead. A flexible synthetic resinous cover encloses the upper end and has a peripheral flange which engages the bead at the upper edge of the side wall. The cover often includes a slotted flexible area which is pierced by a conventional drinking straw to enable drinking of the contents of the cup without removing the cover. Straws are usually provided in a separate dispenser near the serving area. During periods of active sales activity, replenishment of exhausted straw dispensers is often forgotten, resulting in the customer being without the convenience of having a straw. It is known in the art to provide cups having integrated straw construction, but such constructions have not enjoyed substantial public acceptance owing to a number of disadvantages involved both in the manufacture of the cup and the use of the cup by a consumer. The latter problem stems from the fact that once the straw is in position, it is either not possible to engage a cover or lid, or in the case of some earlier constructions, the upper end of the straw terminates at the upper edge of the cup necessitating direct engagement of the upper edge of the cup with the lips of the user. It is known to provide a construction in which the straw is movable relative to the cup, but such provision entails substantially increased costs in fabrication, and seriously hinders the ability of the cup to be stacked or nested prior to use.